Return to Europe
by oliversgur05
Summary: SAVING AUDREY sequel. Ten years ago, Audrey walked away from Hogwarts and Oliver. Now she's back & things have changed in the last decade. Will it be as easy for her to walk back in to everyone's lives as it was for her to walk out? PLEASE R/R!!
1. Audrey

YES! The sequel to Saving Audrey is finally here. Please Read and Review. All I own is Audrey and her family (not the Weasleys though obviously)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Audrey looked at the identical breathing of the two girls as they slept. They looked so peaceful that she almost hated to wake them. She looked down at the watch. The Weasleys would be over in less than an hour, she had no choice but to wake the girls.  
  
The girls still didn't look very awake as they carried the last of their things down into the foyer. Audrey felt so bad for everything they had been through that she didn't even protest when they laid among their bags and fell back asleep. She would leave them that way until her grandparents came to get them. Audrey went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea while waiting on her family.  
  
"Audrey dear, we're here." Audrey set down her cup and practically ran to the foyer. "Audrey, you look wonderful. You were so skinny the last time I saw you. It's so good to know you are active again. Now, where are the little angels?"  
  
"They fell asleep over there in a pile of their luggage. I didn't want to wake them until it was time for them to go."  
  
"I'll send Arthur on with their bags and I'll floo them over to the house. Now, you are coming tonight after you get off work, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there for dinner."  
  
"Good, the rest of the family can't wait to see you again. I can't believe it's been so long since we were all together. It'll be nice to have the whole family at dinner again."  
  
"Me either. I'll see you all tonight." Audrey gave her grandparents a quick kiss and ran to get dressed for work. She could hear Molly trying to wake her granddaughters.  
  
Audrey pulled the front of her hair back into a pearl clip and gave herself once last look in the mirror. Dressed in a knee length pinstripe skirt and grey blouse, she looked every bit the woman she knew everyone in the office respected. She wondered if her family would even recognize her. Aside from her parents and grandparents, she didn't see the others too often. She hadn't even made it to her Uncle Percy's wedding. She felt awful, but it was during her finals in graduate school. She and Percy had been in the same year at Hogwarts, as well as Percy's wife Penelope. In fact, Penelope had been one of her closest friends during their school days.  
  
Remembering Hogwarts put a smile on Audrey's face. In fact, for the last five years, the memories of her teenage years in England were among a list of about three things that could make her smile. Slowly, though, she was getting her life back together.  
  
She had left Hogwarts and everyone that had meant the world to her as soon as they graduated though. This included her uncles and aunt, her best friends, and her first love. When Audrey was sixteen, she was told that she was a Skepsi, a very powerful wizard or witch. Only one at a time lived. She went to Clemson, a university for both muggles and wizards in America, where she had grown up. There, she lived her dreams of being a cheerleader and joining a sorority. She was popular and involved, but still longed for what she had left behind after Hogwarts, though.  
  
At the end of her freshman year, she met someone, though, and soon was no longer pained by the memories. After Oliver Wood, Audrey thought she would never love again. After sometime, she let Chris into her heart and once again felt all that she had felt the first time she ever fell in love, nothing more, and nothing less. They were married as soon as they finished school, though. It was the ideal marriage. The school newspaper came up with headlines such as "Homecoming Queen to marry Student Body President" or "Head Cheerleader and All-Star Pitcher". It was the All-American marriage of the ultimate fraternity boy and the sorority president. Everyone knew they would live happily ever after. And for a short while, they did.  
  
Somewhere along the way, the marital bliss in their relationship left. Audrey became busy trying to finish graduate school in just two years and Chris, who was drafted into the minors right out of college, was getting caught up in all the extras that went with the game. They begin seeing less of each other and Audrey knew that he was not going home when she would be in the library until the early hours of the morning working. After she finished graduate school, Chris agreed to go to marriage counseling and it looked like they would work things out. The All-American couple was back to everyone's ideal marriage.  
  
Things were going great. Chris was getting to pitch big games and Audrey was making a name for herself in the competitive career of Financial Planning. The top businesses in America were asking for her by name. After only two years with the firm, Audrey was called into a partner's meeting. They told her it was quite possible she would be the first employee to make partner in less than five years, they were going to consider her for partnership next year. Partner after only three years? Audrey knew that while she was doing great, she would have to prove a lot in the next year so that there would be no doubt in anyone's head that she was the right choice for partner. She began working long hours at home. At the same time, Chris was called up to the majors and was gone from home a lot more. The couple talked on the phone and e-mailed everyday, but slowly, things started slipping again. Five years after they were married, a magazine printed pictures of Chris having an affair.  
  
Audrey, who had been away on business, flew home the night the pictures were released. She was going to confront Chris about everything that was wrong between them. They were going to settle things once and for all. If they couldn't fix the marriage 100 percent immediately, they were going to a divorce lawyer.  
  
Chris was not home yet when Audrey got there. When she got in, there was a message from Chris telling her that he never meant to hurt her. He had loved her from the moment he had laid eyes on her eight years ago. Things had just gotten out of control and both their lives were going in opposite directions. He wanted to fix it the best he could. He would do anything if she would just forgive him.  
  
She never had a chance forgive him, though. The reports said that some of the guys saw him going out drinking early that afternoon and about eight that night, he had called his brother to tell him he was driving home to talk things over with Audrey. He knew she was probably going through hell at the moment. Two hours after he called his brother, his body was found in the rental car just off the interstate. His blood alcohol level registered high above the legal limit. Chris Gunter was proclaimed dead from injuries due to a single car drunk driving accident at 10:30pm in the emergency room of the Atlanta Memorial Hospital.  
  
While Chris left her with a lot: a great house, a large insurance policy, and a new appreciation for the two most important things he left her, he didn't leave her with the great memories. Sure, they had shared a lot of great times together, but regretfully, Audrey just couldn't dwell on those. She felt bad for not being able to look back on him with the fondness she looked back on Hogwarts. However, it was she that walked away from Hogwarts and Chris that walked away from her.  
  
Audrey went to her jewelry box. She looked over her ring selection. Her engagement ring and wedding band were still there. She planned on giving them to Chris' mother. They had belonged to Chris' great-grandmother and Audrey wanted them to stay in the family. She reached right over the two extravagant rings and put on a simple ring that she received while at Hogwarts. The only time she had taken it off in the last ten years was her wedding day.  
  
Audrey grabbed her bag and headed towards the garage. She looked at her house as she drove away. It was a great house, she had moved to it shortly after Chris' death. Without him, she felt she needed somewhere smaller and closer to her work. Still, something seemed to be missing. Ever since her parents had married and Lisa had joined Bill in Europe, Audrey had felt like there was nothing holding her in America anymore. All she had was her job, and she didn't even find that intriguing anymore. But then again, what did Europe have to hold for her? She walked away from everyone there a decade ago. They couldn't possibly still want her around, could they? 


	2. Oliver

I don't own Harry Potter and anything else familiar from JKs writings!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oliver, remember the dinners we would have out here during the summer, back when everyone was running around the Burrow? I can't believe this will be the first time the whole family has been together in five years." Percy said.  
  
"Five years? You all haven't all been together in five years? Somehow that is hard to believe with the Weasleys."  
  
"The last time we were all together was Ginny's graduation, right after Bill and Lisa's wedding. Since then we've all been pretty scattered, what with the war and all. It'll be nice to have all the Weasleys in one place at one time again. ."  
  
Oliver was turning as Percy walk away when a thought struck him. "Did you say ALL the Weasleys."  
  
Percy turned back to Oliver, "Yeah. She should be along later tonight. I'm sure she'll want to see you." Percy gave his friend a wink and walked away.  
  
Damn, how did Percy always know what Oliver was thinking? It had been ten years since the last time he saw her and he had a feeling he wasn't as over as he would like to believe. How would he feel when he was face to face with her again? Especially now that she was a married woman.  
  
Looking around, Oliver realized that the engagement party was looking to be quite the Hogwarts reunion. He saw Ron Weasley talking to Lee and Angelina Jordan as Hermione tried to deal with their son. Poor Hermione, her child was an exact replica of Ron; he had the Weasley hair and energy. Bill and Lisa Weasley were on the other side of the yard laughing with Charlie and his latest girlfriend. Ginny Potter was standing with her mother and two toddlers with curly strawberry blond hair and big bows. Oliver wondered who they were. A very pregnant Cho Davies was standing with her husband, Roger. Oliver was glad when he saw them together right after they finished Hogwarts. He often wondered how long it would take Cho to move on after Cedric's death. Oliver knew how hard it was to get over someone, and Audrey was still alive.  
  
Just as Oliver's thoughts turned to Audrey, he saw her walk from the house. Even after ten years, she still had the radiance and beauty she possessed at eighteen. Her hair was lighter now and she wore it just below her shoulders. From the looks of the way her khakis and polo top fit, she still worked out. God, she was beautiful.  
  
"Mommy!" Oliver looked as Audrey bent down to hug the two girls he saw with Ginny and Molly after all. They were her daughters?. For a moment, Oliver looked at Audrey and the girls, wondering what could have been if he had gone after her after she walked away. He shook his head. He and Audrey had both made their choices and it didn't seem she had any regrets. Oliver however, was full of regrets when he thought back on how he had handled things with Audrey.  
  
The day she told him she was going back to America after Hogwarts, they simply just ended their relationship. They acted like nothing was wrong with it, that they could handle going back to being best friends. Inside, it had killed Oliver and to this day, he wishes he had acted differently. Maybe they could have worked a long distance relationship out. They were wizards with all kinds of quick transportation; they could have made it work if they really wanted to. But no, she went to school and he went to pursue his Quidditch dreams.  
  
Then he just stood there as she walked away from him in the common room. He didn't say anything, not stop, wait, or even bye. Why couldn't he have just told her that he loved her and didn't want to be without her? Why did he have to be stupid, stubborn Oliver?  
  
He finally tried to do something the day he got her letter telling him she was getting married. He disapparated to America and planned on stopping her. But the couple he saw when he got there reminded him of another couple he had once known. Seeing Audrey with her fiancé was like seeing he and Audrey together again. Oliver knew he couldn't come between something like that, so he simply came home and concentrated on Quidditch and getting over Audrey. He even became engaged himself, but they broke it off seven months later. They both loved the thought of being together than they actually loved each other. Europe's star keeper and favorite announcer, who didn't like the thought of them being together?  
  
Oliver's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt someone looking at him. He turned slightly to meet eyes with Audrey. His body was overcome with the same sensation he felt the first time he saw her in the Quidditch shop before fifth year. The look in her eyes suggested they had similar thoughts running through their heads. "No, " Oliver told himself, "she's a married woman, right?" 


	3. Good to be Back

Chapter 3  
  
Audrey couldn't believe that Oliver Wood was standing right in front of her. It had been ten years since she left him for what she thought would be an exciting new chapter in her life. After so much time, how could she still feel like a school girl with a crush when their eyes met? "Mary Grace, Dottie Ann, why don't you go find your Aunt Penelope and your cousins? Mommy needs to go talk to some people." The two girls ran off and Audrey took a deep breath. It was time to start facing her past.  
  
"Hi, Oliver."  
  
"Hello Audrey. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well. How's Quidditch going?"  
  
"It's great, this is probably going to be my last year. I'm thinking about retiring and maybe coaching."  
  
"You'll be really good at that."  
  
"So, what are you doing with your life now?"  
  
"I am a partner in a financial consulting firm. My hardest job however is being a mother. My girls remind me a lot of another set of twins in this family."  
  
"Ah, you've got the feminine counterparts to Fred and George?" said Oliver with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, and it's so much harder to punish them than I imagine it was to do to the boys."  
  
To have been so close, the two seemed to run out of conversation very quickly. They just stood there taking in the other in silence for a few moments.  
  
"So, how is married life?" Oliver finally broke the silence.  
  
"Single now. Chris died a couple of years ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't heard."  
  
"It was tough at first, but we were probably going to divorce soon, anyway. "  
  
"Well, sorry to hear that. But it sounds like you did real well for yourself after I last saw you other than that."  
  
"You too. Not that I ever once doubted you would be the king of Quidditch, though."  
  
"AUDREY!" Audrey turned around to see who was screeching her name. As she turned, she was attacked by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you..I didn't even recognize you..How long had it been." Audrey couldn't tell ones comment from the others. Some people never changed. Oliver excused himself to let the girls catch up.  
  
"Of course Oliver would be the first person you found when you got here. You two always had that magnetism."  
  
"Oh, hush Katie; it's been ten years since we've seen each other." The other girls got quite at this comment. "What? You didn't really think we were going to get back together with an ocean separating us?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that, it's just.." Audrey didn't notice Alicia kicking Angelina to shut-up.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just assumed you would have seen each other at some point. But then again, you haven't seen much of anybody since you left. "  
  
"I know, and I hate that. But there were just some things I couldn't control."  
  
"Don't worry honey, we understand. Did you know there was a whole article after the war about you and how you had to fight from America because it was too dangerous for you here?" said Alicia.  
  
"So everyone knows now?"  
  
"Knows what? That you're the Skepsi? Yeah. It took us by surprise I must say.. We had a good laugh about if you had been able to use your powers to find out stuff about us at Hogwarts."  
  
"No, " said Audrey with a laugh, "the only times I used my powers at Hogwarts were when Ginny was in the chamber."  
  
"Well, supposedly we would have been fighting the war much longer if you hadn't had been as good at your powers as you were. It helped all of us understand why you left, especially Oliver. He blamed himself for so long for not going after you. I hope that the article made him realize it would have done no good. You both had separate paths you needed to follow.", added Katie.  
  
"I hope he understood too. I wanted so bad to tell him, to tell all of you, but I was told it was to dangerous with Voldemort around and all."  
  
"Isn't it great to finally be able to say that name with no worries? And now you can come back. Oh, and I'm getting married! Isn't life great!", said Katie with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Sorry, thought we might just need to lighten the situation up!" she replied when she noticed the strange looks the other three were giving her.  
  
"So Audrey, exactly what have you been up to in America these last ten years?" asked Alicia  
  
"Let's see, I finished college, went to grad school, and now I am a partner for a financial consulting firm."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what about the fun stuff? Like what you did in college and when you got married." added Katie.  
  
The next hour was spent on Audrey telling the girls all about the things she did in school, the cheerleading, the parties, the stupid things she in her roommate got into. Then, for the first time in years, she talked about the marriage and what went wrong. She hadn't realized until now that her friends from Hogwarts were the only people, aside from a few friends in college, that she could really talk to. It felt good to just sit down and tell them everything.  
  
The girls all seemed surprised by most of the story. Seems the Weasley family hadn't talked much about Audrey's marriage. Audrey assumed that they wanted her to explain what had happened to Chris her own way and she respected this. It was strange to her, though. She and Chris had a relationship that was local news and everyone in the nation knew when and how he died. It was nice to be with people who didn't know your whole life from a magazine of the evening news.  
  
"Wow! And all this time we thought you had been leading this fabulous life in America. No one had even told us this."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, my life was great. If a failed marriage and being a widow is all I have to feel sorry for myself about, I think I have done pretty well. I mean, I got my girls out of the marriage."  
  
"Are the girls here?"  
  
"Yeah, they should be somewhere with Penelope. Come on, I want you to see them." The four girls got up and walked towards the lake.  
  
Watching the girls together put Oliver back in the days when they were all in school together. They thought they would all be together forever. Four happy couples with children running around the backyard as they all had cookouts and played Quidditch together every weekend. Sure, they still had their picnics, but the only children there were Lee and Angelina's and there were only three and a half couples. Oliver always felt out of place, but he knew it would bother the others if he didn't show up and have a good time. Even when they invited their other friends over, Oliver was usually the only one without a significant other. Since his failed engagement, he hadn't bothered to get serious with anyone else. He still compared most girls to Audrey, and that was just an expectation too difficult to live up to.  
  
He'd often thought of Audrey coming back and things going back to the way they had been. But after he found out about the failed marriage leaving her a single mother of two, his thoughts seemed only a dream. She had worked to get her life to where it was now and anyone else entering the picture would mess it up. And Audrey hated for someone to mess up her routine. She was fine on her own, and probably wanted to remain that way. He was certain there were plenty of men back home that would have vied for her hand if it had been any other way.  
  
As her three old friends talked to the twins, Audrey searched the yard to see who she hadn't spoken to yet. She hadn't really talked to any of her family since she arrived , but there would be plenty of time for that while she was at the Burrow. She was glad to have the month away from the office. She could do her work around her own schedule and spend time with her girls in the family. It was just the break she needed to figure out where she wanted to be in life and she couldn't think of a better place to do it than the Burrow.  
  
Her eyes stopped on Oliver as she looked across the yard. She couldn't believe how much he still looked like the fifteen year old boy that she fell in love with in Diagon Alley. He had muscled up, but he still had that playful gleam in his eyes and the same mischievous grin. She had noticed that he hadn't worn an engagement ring. She remembered Penelope telling her he was engaged to a popular Quidditch announcer. She was not at all surprised to hear that Oliver was finally settling down with someone involved with the sport. Obviously, it had not worked out and judging by the fact he was here alone, one failed commitment was enough for him. 


	4. Considerations and Toasts

Chapter 4  
  
Audrey was sitting with a glass of wine watching her daughters play with their cousins when Percy came up behind her. "It's good to have you back Aud. Everyone really missed you."  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to be back here. This is just what I need right now."  
  
"Really Audrey, how are you doing, I mean, with everything?"  
  
"It's hard sometimes. Not him being gone, I was used to that even when he was still alive. But I hate how everyone is always feeling sorry for me. They think just because they've read about all the problems I've had that I am some poor girl that needs their sympathy. All those damn reporters talk about is what went wrong with my life. They don't give a shit about me or how great my life has really been. Not that I can tell them what made my life so great."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Hogwarts. You and the rest of the family, Oliver, the girls, Quidditch. Everything about those three years of my life. Sure, college was a great confidence boost. But the crowns, the titles, they were all fake. None of it really matters to me now. It's not what I look back on when I need a good memory to make me smile. I look back to when I was here, or I look at my girls. My girls are about all I have going for me at home."  
  
"What about your job?"  
  
"I just don't feel the passion that I once felt for it. It's like, I've gone as far as I can go and proven all I can prove. It doesn't hold a challenge for me anymore and that was what always held me there. It's not like I am not comfortable enough financially to just leave, but then what?"  
  
"You could always come back here you know. It's something to think about. It's like you said, nothing really holding you there."  
  
"But what's to bring me here?"  
  
"Your family, people that love you. Like I said, it's just something to think on. Anyway, I think the dinner is about to start, we should probably go sit." Audrey simply nodded her head and followed Percy to the front of the tabled area to join the family.  
  
Audrey sat down at the long table reserved for the Weasleys between her daughters. She thought about what Percy had said as she looked down the table. Why shouldn't she consider staying in Europe? Her parents, grandparents, aunt, uncles and cousins were all here. Her daughters would be eligible for Hogwarts in six years, and she and Chris both possessed magical powers so they probably would go. But was it worth it? What would she do with her life in England? The rest of her family was very happy with jobs that suited them. Her grandfather was the minister of magic, Percy worked for him, the twins had their joke shop, Ron wrote for the sports section of the Daily Prophet and Ginny was happy being Harry's wife and taking care of all her nieces and nephews while their parents were at work. Audrey couldn't think of any need for a financial consultant anywhere around here.  
  
"Friends, family, random guests, "started Fred, "it is great to have you all here. I am sure you all know the reason for this party. My brother George and I have finally decided to settle down. Soon, we will be handing our freedom and bachelorhood to these lovely ladies sitting beside us."  
  
"Thanks Fred, that's very flattering." added Alicia. Fred simply smiled at her and considered his speech.  
  
"Since the first day I met Alicia, at the age of eleven, I knew that she would be the one for me. In three weeks, I will finally call the love of my life, my wife. Alicia, thank you for putting up with me for these last fifteen years. I love you." Fred went to kiss his fiancé as everyone awed and applauded.  
  
"Leave it to my brother to be all mushy. Katie, I don't think there is much I can say that Fred hasn't already said. I know we've had our ups and downs, but we've seen each other through it and everything has always worked out. I can't believe it took me this long to finally get the courage to let go of everything and ask you to spend forever with me. You are my best friend, my life, my love, and the only one for me." Katie wiped a tear from her eye as she and George embraced.  
  
Audrey had no idea that those two had any sentimentality in them. She was so happy for her uncles. Everything was working out great for the Weasley family. She couldn't have asked for anything better for the people that gave her a new life. She noticed Oliver looking at her as everyone else watched the two engaged couples. She wondered what his proposal and engagement speech would have sounded like. Not that it mattered; she gave up those privileges when she turned away from him ten years ago.  
  
To this day, she didn't know what had caused her to hide everything from Oliver their last months together. And then, before Chris, why hadn't she been able to tell him that she felt incomplete without him. Maybe she was afraid. She had never felt anything as strong as what she and Oliver had had. She grew up without any strong relationships to look up to and she didn't know what she would do if Oliver had ever walked away from her. Instead, she did it first, thinking it would hurt less if it was as much or more her idea. Still, she regretted it and still thought about what might have been. Not that she wasn't thankful for Chris. He had given her a lot, too. They had been the best of friends as well as lovers during their college days, and they had had marital bliss for a while. And even though things hadn't gotten bad, he had left her with a good lifestyle and something priceless, her girls.  
  
After the twins' speeches, everyone took turns standing up and sharing their fondest memories of the twins. Last was the family. They were a lot more emotional than the humorous antidotes shared by friends. After Percy and Penelope bid them a happy marriage, Audrey stood up.  
  
"Fred, George, I don't know what I would have done without you. Even though we only had three solid years together, you helped make me the person I became and the person I am. You and the rest of the family introduced me to this whole new world and left me with no regrets for coming and staying here. There is not a memory I treasure that doesn't include or was brought upon by you two. You gave me life, hope, friends, and love. You too, Alicia and Katie. You were my friends when that was what I needed most in the world. My life would have been very different if you hadn't been a part of it. I know that these marriages will be the kind we all dreamed off. And I hope that you can give as much to it and your ever- growing families as you gave to me. I love you all and best wishes." As Audrey sat down, there wasn't a dry eye at the front table.  
  
After dinner, the adults all went to the front yard to say good-bye to each other and after a while, Audrey went to put her girls to bed while Penelope and Hermione flooed theirs home. "Mommy, will you tell us another story about the girl that could do all that magic stuff?" asked Mary Grace.  
  
"Ok, but just a quick one. As you remember, the girl's best friend had just be frozen because she looked the evil snake in the eye. So, she went back to the den area and saw Woody. Woody hugged her and suddenly, she wasn't scared anymore. She knew the magical nurse would make her friend okay and there was nothing to worry about. Soon, she stopped crying. Woody kissed her and she felt like the world revolved around just the two of them. Soon, not only were Woody and Kelly best friends, but they were also in love. Kelly's best friend was soon awakened and the evil snake lived no more. Now, go to sleep!"  
  
"Goodnight Mommy!"  
  
"Goodnight girls."  
  
"Mommy?" said Mary Grace  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"I hope I grow up to be just like Kelly and I find a guy like Woody."  
  
"I'm sure you will sweetie, now go to sleep." Audrey closed the door. Yes, she hoped her daughters both grew up and found a guy like Woody. Hopefully, though, they would be better than their mother and stay with that guy.  
  
When Audrey got back down to the den, all that were left were the Percy, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and her parents and grandparents. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Penelope and Hermione went home to get the kids settled in and Alicia and Katie went with their parents. They all said they would see you at lunch tomorrow." Said Arthur.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, at least it gives us family time to catch up."  
  
Audrey and her family Owled each other on a regular basis, but she still felt like they were missing important parts of each others lives. She felt really left out with all of them in a different area of the world than she was. Maybe Percy was right, maybe she should consider moving over here. After all, there was every member of her family, all her friends from Hogwarts, and Oliver. Of course, all Oliver was now and could ever be was a friend. But he had been her best friend and if she came back, maybe they could be close again. She didn't need a great romance, she had had that. Maybe all that was missing in her life was family and good friends. She would definetly give England some serious thought over the next three weeks. 


	5. Jewelry and Babysitting

Chapter 5  
  
Audrey woke up early the next morning to get ready for her day out with the girls. They were being fitted for bridesmaids dresses and doing other "girly stuff" that afternoon. The guys had all agreed to watch the kids. Surprisingly, Audrey wasn't worried about her girls at all.  
  
She had just finished rummaging through her closet when she heard a familiar Scottish accent downstairs. She unconsciously took extra time fixed her hair and make up like she did when she was in college. She didn't even realize that the thought of Oliver made her want to look like she had just stepped off the cover of a magazine. She grabbed her usual jewelry and headed downstairs.  
  
Oliver was talking to the Bill and Lisa when Audrey came down the steps. He had to catch his breath when he saw her. If anything, the last ten years had only made her more beautiful. She had left her hair down today so it framed her face. Her face, wow! It had not aged at all. She had lost some of the sparkle in her eyes and the roundness of her face, though. Instead of a bubbly, energetic teenager, she now possessed the face of a sophisticated, professional woman. She looked like she just stepped off the cover of Working Women.  
  
She wore a slim cut pair of white ankle pants, black tank-top and black heels. Her jewelry consisted of gold and pearl hoops and a simple pearl necklace and a diamond bracelet that probably would have cost Oliver a years pay when he had first gotten out of Hogwarts. But it was the ring that caught his eye. Oliver couldn't believe she was wearing the promise ring he had given her a decade ago. He had refused to take it back when they broke up. He had still hoped they would work something out or that she would see the ring one day in college and come running back to him. Of course that had never happened, but the fact that she still wore it proved that she had never forgotten him.  
  
"Good morning Mom, Dad, Oliver," said Audrey as she came to the bottom of the stairs. She gave her parents a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. The three in the living room gave each other a strange look as they watched Audrey walk away. "Sorry, but I just can't take a morning without coffee anymore," said Audrey as she returned with a large cup of coffee. Audrey suddenly heard a noise upstairs. "Sounds like the girls are awake."  
  
"Don't worry honey, this is your vacation. Your dad and I'll go up."  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'm fine."  
  
"We know you are, but we don't get to see our granddaughters that much so let us enjoy it while they are actually around."  
  
Audrey ignored the guilt trip her mother was trying to start and let her parents go up to the twins. "So, they conned you into helping with the kids?" she asked as she turned to Oliver.  
  
"Your grandmother made me promise to come. She doesn't seem to trust her sons with all of the kids, especially since Arthur and Percy backed out."  
  
"Oh, where are they going to be today?"  
  
"Working. They are doing some reorganizing and stuff at the ministry."  
  
"Oh, like what?"  
  
"Adding some departments, changing some. Your grandfather has just decided it's about time for a makeover."  
  
"Maybe leaving his mark will convince him to retire soon, especially with it being just he and my grandmother left." Audrey couldn't help but notice Oliver glancing down at her hand occasionally during the conversation. Then she remembered, she was wearing his ring! She and Oliver looked at each other, looked at the ring, and looked back at each other. Neither knew what to say, the just looked at each other in silence.  
  
"Mommy!" The silence was soon broken by the twins running down the stairs. Audrey hugged her daughters and turned them both to Oliver. "Oliver, these are my girls, Mary Grace and Dottie Ann. Mary Grace, Dottie Ann, this is Mr."  
  
"Oliver," interrupted Oliver. "You can call my Oliver. It's very nice to meet both of you." The girls shook Oliver's hand. Oliver had to smile. Audrey raised her girls to be as sophisticated as she had become. He knew she was not this polite and well mannered herself growing up, though.  
  
"Oliver will be watching you today with Granddaddy and your uncles while Mommy goes shopping, okay? I want you to behave for them and don't believe a word your uncle Fred or George say, okay?"  
  
"Okay. We'll be good. And we'll make George and Fred behave too, Mommy," said Mary Grace. Audrey kissed her daughters and rose from her crouched position. "Okay Mom, I'm ready."  
  
Lisa and Bill came to the living room when they heard Audrey call. "All right girls, have fun, don't spend too much of my money," said Bill as Audrey slipped on her designer sunglasses and grabbed her Kate Spade. Oliver was certain that Audrey could spend her own money without having to worry about what too much was. She had definitely done well for herself. Obviously, she had made the right decision when she left Europe.  
  
Soon, Lisa and Audrey had left and the Weasley men and children began arriving. Oliver looked at the two generations of red heads surrounding him, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Then he noticed Harry dragging in his children. He remembered how much trouble Harry had managed to get into growing up. Any child of a Potter and Ginny Weasley was bound to be a handful. Oliver knew that once she grew out of her shyness, she rivaled her brothers in the mischief department in school. "What in the hell have I gotten myself into," thought Oliver.  
  
Oliver decided that Audrey's girls would be the easiest to handle so he automatically volunteered to handle them for the day. The guys all gave him a sly grin. He knew what they were thinking. "I chose them because they seem to be the best behaved. You guys watch after your own children!"  
  
"Oliver, you and Audrey were pretty close at Hogwarts weren't you?" asked Fred,  
  
"Yeah, but that was then. Me watching her children has nothing to do with our past."  
  
"I wasn't implying that! I was simply saying that as close as you and Audrey were, and you expect her children to be well behaved? We had nothing on that girl!" all the adults, including Oliver laughed. Maybe Oliver could make it through the day. He certainly hoped that the girls were more the well behaved children they seemed to be in front of Audrey. Considering their mother, though, he was beginning to have his doubts. 


	6. Confessions and Confusions

Chapter 6  
  
As much as Oliver hated to admit that Fred was right, Audrey's twins were not as sweet and innocent as they seemed. They were just as mischievous as their mother. Unfortunately, they were also as cute and Oliver found himself enjoying them driving him crazy. Even the most annoying things that a child can do, he suddenly found cute. He would have made a terrible father. Discipline just wasn't his things when there were four bright green eyes pleading him not to get irritated.  
  
Luckily, they didn't have the energy of their mother, yet. As soon as lunch was over, they watched TV and colored the rest of the time until dinner. Nothing too active which relieved Oliver. Oliver had to wake them up off of the couch for their macaroni and cheese dinner. Seeing they were still tired, he put them to bed right after their dinner and bath.  
  
"Ol-ee-ver, will you tell us a story?" asked Mary Grace. "Mommy always tells us about this magical girl and her friends when they were in school. Do you know any stories like that?"  
  
"It's probably not the same as your Mommies, but I know some stories about some magical people. Will those do?"  
  
"I guess so." Said Mary Grace through her yawns.  
  
"Let me think. Okay, I got one. At a school a special school not too far from here, where only witches and wizards could go, there was a student named Timia. She was a very powerful and good witch. She was smart and very talented. Her best friend, Wronski, was also very smart and athletic. One summer, Timia decided to throw Wronski a birthday party at her house on the beach."  
  
Audrey leaned up against the door frame so that neither Oliver nor the girls could see her. She smiled as she listened to his story, remembering all the fun they had had together when they were younger. He might have used the names of their pets at Hogwarts for the main characters, but she knew that word for word, the story was about them. His stories definitely went right along with the ones she herself told her daughters. Sensing that his story was coming to and end, Audrey cleared her throat and entered the room, pretending not to have heard Oliver's bedtime story.  
  
"I just came to get the girls in too bed, but I see you handled that. I am quite impressed. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble today."  
  
"Not too much. I grew up with the Weasleys and was friends with you. Nobody is too much for me to handle." The two laughed.  
  
"Well, I was about to grab a drink and go sit out in the garden. Care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
The two sneaked out of the room and down the stairs, careful not to wake anybody. It seemed Audrey and Oliver were the only ones not worn out by a day of shopping or babysitting. Oliver got two glasses as Audrey pulled the wine out of the cooler. Oliver poured them each a glass as Audrey grabbed a bowl of grapes from the fridge. They continued outside, still not speaking.  
  
"So, Mr. Wood, are you telling my daughters Quidditch tales?" Audrey finally broke the silence as the two sat on the garden bench.  
  
"Not exactly. Anyway, they might enjoy a good Quidditch tale. I could tell them about the good old days, when Gryffindor had the greatest captain ever and their mother made the position of Chaser look easy. You are going to teach your daughters how to play while you're here aren't you?"  
  
Audrey felt a real smile spread. "Well, I am pretty sure I lost my touch. When it comes time for their first Quidditch lesson, I might have to call you."  
  
"I'd love that." Oliver said in an almost whisper. Audrey's heart began to flutter. The tone with which he responded, could he possibly still care about her? Realizing what he said, he knew he had to cover himself up. "Your girls are great, and they definitely deserve to learn Quidditch from the best!" he said with a smirk. Leave it to Oliver to ruin Audrey's perfect though.  
  
"You know, there is nothing like sitting with a good glass of wine, looking up at the stars. When I was in Atlanta, you couldn't see the sky look like this anywhere. I am definitely not a city girl. Of course, I can't imagine the night sky looking better than it does in Britain. The last good sunset I saw was probably from the Astronomy Tower in our seventh year. "  
  
"Yeah, you really saw a lot of the night sky from the Astronomy Tower Audrey. Don't forget, I know exactly what you were doing up there."  
  
"Of course you do. I did actually go up there to see the sky until you found better things to occupy our nightly visits."  
  
"Oh, to be young again. You know, I never thought I would mind growing up. Suddenly, it's hitting me, though."  
  
"Oliver, we're not that old."  
  
"Oh, but we are. I'm going to be one of 'those guys'. You know, the single, washed up athlete with nothing but a few trophies to show for his life."  
  
"Oliver Wood, that is not true. You have so much more to show for that. You have a family who loves you, friends who are proud of. Hell, you might as well be a Weasley the way everyone around here brags on you. I knew every time you blocked a goal or got an honor. Damn it Oliver, you have so much going for you. You have a place to call home and people to spend your free time with." Audrey felt herself beginning to tear up. "I'm almost jealous of you, and you know how much I can't stand to be jealous of other people." Audrey said with a tearful laugh.  
  
"Audrey, you have nothing to be jealous of. You're family is proud of you. I'm proud of you. You have managed to raise those two girls what seems to me perfectly all alone. And you are smart and well respected. Even Percy admires your ambition and hard work. It doesn't matter where you are Audrey, here will always be home and we will always be here for and care about you. God damn it Audrey, they only reason you don't know that is because you don't seem to care." Audrey suddenly looked up.  
  
"What do you mean I don't care?"  
  
"Until you arrived here yesterday, all most of us knew about your life was that what we had heard from the twins and Percy. Nothing about what was really going on with you. Even when you were in college, all I heard about was cheerleading and class, until the day I found out you were getting married. I didn't even know there was a guy in your life. And then I saw you two together. So what if you didn't love me anymore? I thought we were still friends, and something like meeting a guy you ARE in love with is something you should tell a friend. You could have at least prepared me for your little announcement. None of us knew anything about it. Couldn't even come to tell anybody yourself. The twins were crushed. And all you cared about in our lives were our careers. You could have read the damned paper to find that out. Did you really care about anything real? Like how I was doing after I watched you walk away, without you ever turning back and wondering if it hurt you even half as much as it killed me? You hurt all of us along the way, but we got over it. If that's not love, then I don't know what is. But you don't give a shit. As soon as this weddings over, you'll go back to your little life in the American suburbs." Oliver got up and walked out of the garden, leaving a speechless Audrey.  
  
Why the hell didn't he ever tell him how much he was hurting? It took him ten years to tell her that she wasn't only one dying inside when she walked away? Why in the hell hadn't he come after her? And what did he mean "I saw you two together"? How had he seen her with Chris? Yes, Audrey came to Britain a couple of months after she and Chris got engaged. But Chris was not with her and Oliver had never seen her anyway. She came to see him one last time to make sure she had made the right decision marrying Chris. She couldn't possibly marry one man if she and Oliver were still in love. The noises she heard coming from his bedroom made her realize that he had moved on and was a good thing she was, too. "Agh!" She screamed as she finished her wine and walked back inside. All this frustration made her need another drink and a long time in bed. 


	7. Oliver's Problems

Chapter 7  
  
"What in the hell have I done? Audrey needs a friend right now, not someone to yell at her. It's not like she knew she was breaking my heart. How could she? I didn't have the balls to tell her?" yelled Oliver to himself as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Wood, you better think of a damn good apology before you see her again!"  
  
Oliver took his glass and went into his study. Noticing his large stack of mail, he began sorting through the trash and the stuff actually worth reading. Most of it was fan mail, begging him not to retire. How could he tell his fans it wasn't his age or past injuries, but a lack of love for the game that was sending him into retirement? Hell, he was fit enough to play to his 50's and still be damned good if he wanted. But his heart just wasn't into it anymore. His heart wasn't into anything anymore. He blamed it on a mid-life crisis. Maybe there was just something missing from his life? He sure as hell wasn't going to go see a psychiatrist just to figure out what it was.  
  
Oliver was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a beeping sound coming from the corner of his desk. Someone was wizard-paging him. Oliver hit the talk button and his ex-fiancés head appeared from the box.  
  
"It's about damned time you noticed me."  
  
"Laurel, ever so lovely to see you again."  
  
"Shove it Oliver, I don't feel like arguing with or fucking you tonight, so just listen."  
  
"My aren't we in a pleasant mood tonight."  
  
"You would be too if you were in my shoes. I think I'm pregnant!"  
  
"What the hell? Whose is it? It's mine isn't it?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Wood; we broke off our engagement a year ago. Our flings of boredom when I am in town are most certainly not the only action I get. I am on the road right now so I can't go to the doctor's and find out until next week. That's not even the reason I paged you, though. I thought you might like to know that Quality Quidditch is selling out. Anyway, got to run. I'll be sure to tell you who the lucky father is."  
  
"Yes, please don't keep me in suspense." he replied before cutting her off.  
  
He had cut of his purely sexual relationship with his ex almost a month ago. He was tired of screwing her every time she came in to town. Like everything else, it had lost its appeal. Every time they were together, he found himself asking what he ever saw in her. Sure, she was a knockout with her long lean legs, short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Besides her love of Quidditch, her looks were all she had going for her. There was no passion for life, no intelligence in her conversations. She was missing all of the qualities that he was usually drawn to. Or at least all that he was drawn to in Audrey, she was beautiful and amazing, and one hell of a chaser. Thinking of Audrey, Oliver headed out of his study to finish off his bottle of scotch.  
  
Oliver was half way through the bottle of scotch when the fireplace lit up and none other than Audrey came tumbling out. "You know," she said, "if you are going to sit on the couch feeling sorry for yourself with a bottle of liquor, people will think you are a washed up athlete?"  
  
"Thanks. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you, what do you think I am doing here?"  
  
"You should be yelling at me, telling me how heartless I am."  
  
"No, I knew you had figured that much out by yourself. Anyway, those were things I needed to hear."  
  
"Quit being so nice Audrey. I shouldn't have said any of that."  
  
"Yes, you should have. I waited ten years for you to say that me leaving bothered you."  
  
"Yeah right, that was common knowledge. But thanks for trying to make me feel better about it."  
  
"No Oliver, I mean it. Walking away from you is the hardest thing I've ever done, and damn it, I've been through a lot these past years and that still hurts me like hell to think about what I walked away from. It took you saying all of that to me tonight to make me realize. Oliver, I walked away from you without a second glance. You should hate me, and you don't. I loved you more than I thought I was capable of loving and I walked away because that scared the shit out of me. I thought there was no way you could ever feel about me the way I felt about you. Now I know how wrong I was. If you can still be there for and care about me after what I did, there was more to us than I ever gave us credit for."  
  
"Audrey, I should have stopped you. I just let you walk away, thinking I was okay when we went our separate ways. I am so sorry."  
  
"Well, I guess we both have our faults. In the end, it's all for the best. I've got two great daughters and if the only regret I have is walking away from you, I haven't made too many wrong decision. Still, it's a regret that I'll probably have for the rest of my life."  
  
"Me too. But you're right; we both got a lot out of life so we can't complain too much. Who knows, maybe I would have given up Quidditch and you would have missed out on all your muggle things." He said with a quite laugh.  
  
Oliver crossed the room and embraces Audrey. He could feel her sobs in his chest. "Oliver, is it wrong that I can look back on times with you with nothing but love, but back on the father of my children with not even half the fondness?"  
  
"No. He didn't appreciate what he had. I always have and always will."  
  
Audrey looked up at him with her soft, green eyes. It was the same look she had given him when Penelope had been petrified. The sad, lost girl with nothing but love in her. And Oliver did just what he did that day; he bent down and put his lips to hers. Once again, the two were lost in each other.  
  
They laid back on the carpet, never once separating their lips. Audrey slipped her hands up his shirt running them up his back. He automatically got to work taking her shirt and bra off. Audrey reacted to this by finding the zipper of his khakis. It didn't take them long to remove every last article of clothing from the other. Their kisses became hungrier, more wanting the longer they lay there. Suddenly, within one swift move, Oliver was between her legs and inside her. Audrey moaned with glee, thinking that nothing in her life had ever fit as perfect as they had. They moved and sighed together just right. For the time they were together that night, neither felt anything was missing in their lives.  
  
Afterwards, they lay there, holding each other. No words were needed. They knew they were forgiven for everything that had happened between them in the past. It had always been the two of them, no one else. Everyone in the past had just been a lesson, making them more appreciative and ready for the other. Practice makes perfect, and they had been perfect together that night. They made love three more times before Audrey left with the sun rise to make sure no one noticed her absence from the Burrow the night before.  
  
* If you want more of Audrey and Oliver REVIEW!!!! I know you don't want me to leave you hanging here!! 


	8. The Morning After

Chapter 8  
  
Don't make me close one more door; I don't want to hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there? Don't walk away from me. I have nothing if I don't have you.  
  
Audrey sang along with the radio as she brushed her hair. Something inside of her felt livelier, younger. She had just had sex with Oliver and while she should have felt like some mid-life crisis Lifetime character running back to her high school love, somebody she and her circle of happy hour goers at home would have sympathized with while making fun of, Audrey couldn't help but to smile as she thought back on her time with Oliver the night before and earlier this morning. They had made love four times and with each time he entered her, it felt more right. She was more confused than ever, though. All her old feelings for Oliver came out of hiding. Did she still love him as much as she used to, or did she just feel the need for companionship and sex? Did Oliver still love her or was last night a chance to move on past his ex-fiancé? Would he be the one to walk away this time? Should she give him the chance to? Did she want to drag her daughters through the turmoil she could face if she got involved with him?  
  
Oliver rolled over, smiling as he remembered why he was sleeping downstairs. He had been with Audrey last night. It had been the most amazing experience in the past ten years. It gave him a feeling that nothing else, not even Quidditch, could give him. He knew that he still felt something for her, but the feelings that filled him every time they had been together last night was stronger than anything a woman had brought about in him before. The question was, did she feel it too? Or had she just needed someone for that one night? Would she be the same old Audrey while she was in town for the month and then simply walk away again? Was there something in America that could take her away from him again? Did he want to risk the hurt and the pain he had struggle with ten years ago again? Was it worth it?  
  
Laurel groaned as she rolled over to hit the snooze button. A smirk came across her face as she thought about her conversation with Oliver the night before. Something had obviously been bothering him when she paged him last night. Her pregnancy announcement hadn't made things better she was certain. She knew the child wasn't his. Still, she wanted to see him get uncomfortable. He owed it to her to worry. Throughout her life, she always got what she wanted. There had not been a single guy who could resist her. She was the love em' and leave em' girl that guys still thought about months later. Not Oliver, though. He didn't care how gorgeous or how good in bed she was. She still wasn't good enough for him. If she wasn't no woman could be, of this she was sure. Not that she really cared if they got married or not. She wasn't really the settle-down type of girl. But the fact that he didn't care was what bothered her. She did everything she could to get him to miss her. She knew he enjoyed the sex, who wouldn't? But it wasn't enough. He had even called that off, saying it wasn't right. What wasn't right was him not begging her to come back and claiming he missed her. And the way he had greeted her last night! What in the hell was wrong with this guy?  
  
Lisa watched as her daughter walked out into the garden with her coffee. There was something different about her this morning. She seemed happier, more content. Maybe being back in Britain had brought back the spunk her daughter once radiated. She sighed, thinking about what her daughter had been through the last couple of years. All the reporters and stories of her failed marriage. It was slowly destroying her daughter's strength and excitement for life. Lisa hadn't liked Chris from the beginning. She was sure at some point he had really loved Audrey. Eventually, though, she was sure they had stayed together and he had proposed for status, simply to keep up the "America's Sweethearts" idea. Lisa remembered the way Oliver and Audrey used to look at each other. You could feel the love and magnetism with those two. That had not been there with Audrey and Chris. Hell, you could still feel it between Oliver and Audrey. Audrey was a better person with Oliver. Even being home made her seem more like her old self. Lisa knew that she would once again go back to the creature that Chris had formed the moment she left them, though. Could she convince her daughter to stay? Stay in Britian? Stay the girl they all loved?  
  
While Lisa was watching Audrey, Bill was watching Lisa. He knew it killed her to watch everything that her daughter had gone through. She tried to convince Audrey to use her gift, to see the real Chris. Audrey refused. Bill knew that she didn't want to see what Chris was doing, didn't want to destroy everything they had built together. In a way, he understood. He had finally convinced Lisa to give up on the idea of Audrey tapping into his true life. Audrey was old enough to take care of herself and make her own decisions. Still, it hurt him to see what his daughter was going through. When he was first getting to know her, she was happy and carefree. In the past six or seven years, he had seen her become more uptight and practiced. She wasn't the sporadic girl she had once been. Something had died inside of her when she married Chris. Bill, while happy that his daughter was getting married to a man she thought she loved, had himself not been thrilled when he walked her down the aisle. He knew all along his baby deserved better. Someone like Oliver Wood. Now there was a boy who had loved her and would do anything he could to make her happy. You could tell by watching him that he would still devote himself to Audrey if given the chance. Problem is, would Audrey be willing to give him that chance?  
  
Fred looked up onto Oliver's balcony as he walked towards his house. Something was definitely on his mind. Without a doubt, it had to be Audrey. Nothing else gave Oliver that dreamy, yet deep in thought look. It still amazed him and his brothers how those two had never worked out. Long before they had ever become a couple, it was obvious those two had the perfect chemistry. Then Audrey just left and before any of them knew it, she was married to the Ken-doll baseball player who couldn't keep his fly zipped. Fred could never imagine doing anything like that to Alicia. Sure, they had had their share of problems and splits, but nothing would ever lead him to be untrue to her. Oliver would never have done anything to Audrey like that. He loved him more than anything, even the blessed sport of Quidditch. And from Fred's observations since Audrey had gotten back, there was not much change in those feelings. Would a month be long enough for Audrey to realize that she was still in love with Oliver as much as he still loved her?  
  
Alicia looked beside her, noticing Fred watching Oliver. She remembered what it had been like for him when Audrey had left. Not only had he lost his niece, but he had managed to lose two best friends in that instance. It hurt him when Audrey left, they had been so close. After that, Oliver seemed to have gone in a way as well. He wasn't the same after that. Audrey had taken a piece of everybody with her. It had taken years for things to get back to the way they had been before she left. Alicia was certain that was why it had taken the older Weasley boys longer to get married. Ron and Ginny, while they missed her, were not as affected. Alicia remembered how she would sit with Katie and Angelina, reading her letters, imagining how great her life must have been if she had chosen it over them. Of course, she now realized that it wasn't so much choosing anything over them. It was just something she felt she had to do. Still, it had taken her ten years to come back. That ass she married probably didn't help the fact they never saw and rarely heard from her. She remembered how they had planned their lives as couples. When Audrey left, she walked away from a lot more than just her friends and family. She left a future that they were all supposed to share together. She was back now, but for how long? 


	9. Purchases and Surprises

Chapter 9 Audrey and Oliver decided to ignore all their doubts and fears for the time being and just enjoy being with everyone and especially with each other again. Audrey's girls were beginning to adore Oliver as much as everyone else. The wedding was quickly approaching and everyone's excitement was building more the closer the big day got. Oliver was getting anxious as well.  
  
He and Audrey were becoming closer than they had ever been. He loved her more than ever and was beginning to become very attached to her daughters as well. The picture in his mind of them being a family became clearer as the days passed. Two weeks after they had first let go of everything and come together, he took a long awaited trip to the city. The jeweler was very surprised to see him again. It didn't seem that long ago that Oliver had come in the store to return to ring he had purchased for Laurel. He hoped he would not have to ever worry about returning the purchase he would be making today.  
  
Finding a ring for Audrey was much harder than finding one for Laurel. Audrey was a very unique and special person and she deserved a ring with the same qualities. Oliver was beginning to feel that no piece of jewelry could ever encompass how he felt for her. The jeweler was beginning to sense Oliver's frustration and headed towards the back of the store, motioning for his customer to follow him. When he opened the box, Oliver was in awe. The ring possessed everything he wanted to present Audrey with when he asked her. It was classy, yet magnificent. The ring looked like it had been made for her. Without even asking the price, Oliver said he would take it. A lifetime with Audrey was worth everything in his Gringott's account.  
  
Oliver thanked the jeweler profusely and went to put his purchase in his Gringott's vault until the right moment. He wanted to ask her right away, but he knew it needed to be special. It was the moment he had waited over a decade for and he wanted everything to be just right.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm glad you are all here. There is something I really would like to talk to you about." Audrey said as she looked at her entire family sitting in the backyard. They were all there: her parents, her grandparents, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Katie, Alicia and Penelope. They were the main reason she was in such a debate and she knew she needed to talk everything out with them.  
  
"I'm sure you all know that things back home have been quite a rollercoaster for me. I've lived through it all and it hasn't shaken me, well, not too much anyway. The main reason I stayed strong through it all is because of you all. I am not sure if I can handle much more of it, though. Being here with you all has given me a chance to sort everything out and I think I have found a way to get my life back to where it was when I was happiest. I want to come back. I want to start all over, and become a part of everyone's lives again. You are all a vital part of mine and I don't want to miss anything else. It'll take some rearranging on my part, and I want to know that you will all support me in this. This is where I am happy, this is where I belong. Will you guys help me get back? For good?"  
  
At first, no one responded. They looked at her with tears, with smiles, with both. It was what they had all been hoping for her to say, and amidst the hugs and emotion, they finally managed to convey this to her. She was coming home and they were going to make sure she never left again.  
  
"As soon as the wedding is over, I am going to have to go back to Atlanta and sort some things out. I've got to get my house on the market, pack things up, and talk to the firm, let them know why I am leaving. I'm sure they will understand. They've all been really supportive through everything. As have you all. Still, I need to ask you one favor. The girls have been through enough and I don't want them to have to deal with all that I'll have to do there. Is it too much to ask for you all to watch them while I do all that?" They all immediately agreed to watch over the girls. Anything to get her back, they said. "Also, don't tell Oliver. I want to tell him myself, in my own way. See where things are going with us and all." Once again, everyone agreed. Audrey knew she was making the right decision. For the first time in years, she didn't question her judgment.  
  
After telling her girls about the new plan for their lives and figuring out how to tell Oliver, Audrey headed over to his apartment to break the news to him. She hoped he would be as thrilled as everyone else. As much as she told herself he would be thrilled, something didn't feel right. Maybe she had just been a fling and he was hoping she would simply return to make a clean end to what they had. What if her news wasn't such great news to him after all? No, she told herself, Oliver loves you and wants you to stay!  
  
He wasn't home yet when she got to the apartment, so she sat on his deck waiting. She was also dreaming about the life they could build together once she was back for good. The life they had always been meant to lead together. He and the girls had come to love each other and she knew they would all make a great family. In time, he would see that too.  
  
She jumped up when she heard someone coming behind her. To her surprise, it was not Oliver. It was a gorgeous blond girl who looked about Audrey's age. Suddenly, Audrey felt very plain looking.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked the woman.  
  
"I'm Audrey. And you are?" Audrey asked, extending her hand.  
  
"Laurel. Oliver's ex-fiancé." She said, returning the handshake. "You must be his latest."  
  
"Actually, I've known Oliver since we were teenagers, we go very far back."  
  
"Then I assume you have heard all about me."  
  
"I've heard of you. There are still some things that Oliver and I keep to ourselves. Things in the past belong just there I say."  
  
"Cute. But I would imagine he told you about the baby?"  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"Yes. I am pregnant, that's why I am here, to talk to Oliver about the child. Hopefully, he'll realize where fucking around gets you this time around. Casual sex is no way to go, that's why I broke off our whole sleeping together even when we were no longer together arrangement. Made me feel kind of cheap, you know?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I understand." Audrey managed to stutter out. "Well, I wish you the best. I guess he should be here any minute and you probably want to talk to him alone. I'll just be on my way." Audrey quickly walked away from the deck before Laurel could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
Laurel watched the girl walk away with a smirk on her face. So much for Oliver's little fairytale now! Too bad she didn't mention she was here to tell Oliver that the baby was not his, but Draco Malfoy's. Not only was Draco beginning to take some of the Quidditch spotlight (sleeping with the top Quidditch reporter does that to you), but he had also knocked up Oliver's ex-girlfriend. Laurel knew that the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry ran deep and she couldn't wait to share this news with him. It would be almost as exciting as telling him about her encounter with Audrey.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but to whistle to himself as he walked up the sidewalk to his apartment. He saw a figure moving on his deck and his heart began to flutter at the thought of Audrey. He felt like a schoolboy again.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" he said as he opened the door. To his surprise, it was Laurel, not Audrey that greeted him at the door. When he realized he had confused the figure of his ex-fiancé with Audrey when he saw her on the deck, he vowed to have his eyes checked. "What in the hell do you want?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to just drop by and see my favorite little heartbreaker whenever I want?"  
  
"No, not really. I assume this is about the little announcement you sprang on me a couple of weeks ago. I assumed by now you had hunted down the real father and were out of my life for good."  
  
"Oh, I found him. He didn't take it at all the way I expected him to. Imagine Draco Malfoy wanting to marry a girl just because he knocked her up. Unbelievable!"  
  
"Malfoy? You were with him while you were fooling around with me? You, you.GET OUT!"  
  
"Not a problem. Oh, but one more thing. Some girl, I think her name was Audrey, was here. She seemed shocked that I was pregnant and left before I could clarify that the child wasn't yours. Poor girl, I hope I didn't ruin things for y'all." Laurel gave Oliver a hard look straight in the eye and left before he could say anything.  
  
What in the hell had she told Audrey? He could just imagine how hurt she was. He had just gotten her back only to lose her because of some stupid girl that couldn't get over the fact that he had gotten over her. It would take a lot of work to get Audrey back. If he started now, he might be able to work things out before she was gone for good. Oliver picked up a couple of things from his room and left to find Audrey. He was not going to lose the love of his life a second time. 


	10. Back to America and the Wedding

Chapter 10  
  
She didn't want to see him, and she sure as hell didn't want to talk to him. That was what she had been telling everyone for the past week when they begged her to listen to Oliver's side of the story. It was no use. People knew better than to even mention Oliver around Audrey anymore. The news that Laurel had shared with her hurt too much for her to even consider other possibilities.  
  
Even if Oliver did love her as much as everyone kept saying, he didn't belong with her. He belonged with Laurel and his child. Audrey knew all too well what pregnancy and a new child were like. As much as she resented Chris, she was thankful he had been there with her through the pregnancy and first period of being a new parent.  
  
Audrey was helping clean up the kitchen when her cell phone rang. It was her lawyer. He had some things involving Chris and a possible embezzlement case that needed her attention immediately. She could be back in time for the wedding. It would give her a chance to tell her firm she was leaving and to put the house on the market and get things packed up. She only had time to tell her mother and daughters where she was going and pack her bags before her flight was scheduled to leave. There was no time to dwell on Oliver anymore.  
  
Audrey was not surprised when she was met by reporters and photographers the moment she got off of the plane. She had left the country over three weeks ago for a vacation without giving anyone further details and suddenly returned for a legal proceeding involving her dead husband. She refused to comment and marched away from the mob of camera flashes and tape recorders towards the driver her lawyer had sent. The trip through the airport had reminded her how much she loved the Burrow.  
  
"Audrey, I am so sorry to have called you away from your vacation, but I am afraid I had no choice. It seems your husband had made some so- called business deals right before he died that are very questionable. A lot of people are claiming that he owes them money. If they are not paid by the end of the week, they are threatening to sue. These are large figures we are talking about. It could wipe a large chunk of your assets out."  
  
"If I were to sell the house and all of Chris' assets and threw in all the money I received from his death, how much more are we talking here?"  
  
"Which house are you planning on selling?"  
  
"All of them. The beach house and the mountain house have all been sold; you can use the money from that. The lake house and my residency are going on the market as soon as I leave your office."  
  
"That about covers it. You may be about $50,000 short after that."  
  
"Take the Trust Fund started for the girls."  
  
"Then that covers it all, plus some. Any particular reason you are getting rid of everything?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I will no longer need your services after this is all over. I am joining my family in Europe permanently as soon as I have everything taken care of. If you could oversee all the sales, I would greatly appreciate it. Anything that is left over after you pay everyone off, keep. Take a vacation on me. They can be life changing."  
  
"I think that a move will be good for you. Get away from everyone that wants the story of your life. I wish you the best and thank you for your business." The lawyer led Audrey to the door and gave her a quick hug. She deserved a life much better than what she had here and he couldn't have been happier for her.  
  
Later that afternoon, Audrey had everything on the market and had put it all under the law firm's control. The next day, she explained to the firm that she would not be coming back. She would finish all the projects she was currently working on and send everything to them from England. She thanked them profusely for all they had done for and given her. Those that were closest to her felt she was making a wise decision getting away from everything. It took longer than she expected to get everything together, packed up and ready to be sent to Europe. She would be staying in Fred and George's old house until it sold. Two hours before the wedding, she Flooed back to the Burrow and hurriedly got ready.  
Audrey tried not to look at Oliver as she walked down the aisle. It brought back painful memories. She remembered just a couple of weeks ago when she imagined walking towards him at their own wedding. Now, that seemed like nothing but foolish thinking. She noticed him watching her walk down the aisle and her heart began to ache. She had wanted so badly for everything to work out, to be able to make up for the pain she had caused ten years ago. In turn, she received the pain twice as hard.  
  
Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of Audrey as she walked down the aisle. He hoped more than anything that she would hear him out this time. He knew there wasn't much time left before she left Europe again for good. He vowed not to lose again. He was going to find her after the reception and make him listen. There was so much he wanted to tell her. He just hoped he could get it out before she walked out of his life again.  
  
The wedding was beautiful. The brides had looked absolutely perfect and everyone was touched by the ceremony. During the pictures, people kept making Audrey and Oliver stand together. She refused to look at or acknowledge him in anyway. Oliver was beginning to get frustrated. When the wedding party had to dance, she headed to the opposite side of the floor from Oliver. She knew she was acting childish, but she didn't care. She couldn't bear for Oliver to look in her eyes and see all the pain it had caused her. She had to be strong.  
  
After two hours, Oliver finally saw an opportunity to talk to Audrey. She was standing on the hotel's balcony and Cho Chang had just walked away, leaving her alone. Oliver headed out before anyone else could go talk to her.  
  
"Audrey." She spun around as Oliver called her name.  
  
"Oliver, we have nothing left to say to each other. We were simply living in a dream world and woke up. It was fun to relive the old days and all, but we are adults and there is much more than lust and sex involved here. There are children, fucked-up pasts, and too many futures depending on us involved. It never would have worked. Please don't apologize." She looked him squarely in the eye. "It's not like you hurt me all that much, so don't worry about it." She quickly walked inside before he could see that she had been lying to him.  
  
What in the hell had she been talking about? She had given him a menacing look and said that he had not hurt her. Too bad it hurt him like hell. Maybe he was wrong; maybe she wasn't in love with him as he thought. But damn it, he still loved her. More than anything, her still loved her.  
  
As he looked inside, he saw the reception was coming to an end. The newly weds were all making their way out of the front door for the grand exit. Oliver swallowed his pride and went to try to enjoy the end of the big night, no matter how much he was dying inside.  
  
The babysitter had taken the twins home an hour after the reception had started. Audrey would go pick them up tomorrow afternoon from the grandparents. Tonight, she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with the leftover bottle of wine she had taken from the bridesmaid's room. She was searching for her keys when she heard someone come up behind her. Please don't let it be Oliver, she thought. She would rather it be a mugger than Oliver. Needless to say, she was surprised to turn around and come face to face with a very grown up Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Audrey, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Draco, it's really me."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing back?"  
  
"Gee thanks, nice to see you again too. I came back for Fred and George's weddings. I am staying for good now, though. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was trying to convince this girl to marry me, but now she's all pissed off and taken off in my car. I don't suppose you would want to give me a ride would you?"  
  
"Why the hell not, get in."  
  
Oliver had forgotten to ask his niece where she parked his car at the reception hall. He must have been too busy thinking about Audrey. Damn that girl, he thought, now I have to wander around until I see the damn car. Why in the hell did the Weasley's have to pick some fancy muggle place anyway? Who in the hell drives to a wizarding function? Two figures in the parking garage caught his attention. It was Audrey and Draco. Leaving together. Well, if that's the kind of guy she wanted, fine. Too bad she got the one who truly knocked up Laurel. What a coincidence.  
  
"So, tell me about this girl. The one you want to marry. You must really love her," asked Audrey as she and Draco drove down the road in Katie's car.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure, I might. I am not really sure if she loves me, though."  
  
"Why do you want to marry her then?"  
  
"Because I got her pregnant."  
  
"Seems to be happening a lot lately," she said quietly to herself.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Oh well, she was engaged once, said it was a terrible mistake. I keep trying to tell Laurel just to give it a chance, but she won't listen."  
  
Audrey slammed on the breaks in front of Draco's townhouse and looked over at him. "Laurel? The Quidditch reporter Laurel?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh shit, that's right, Oliver. I guess you would know who she is. Sorry, didn't mean to bring up such a sore name."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, thanks for the ride. Good night."  
  
"Good night Draco."  
  
So the baby really wasn't Oliver's. Audrey felt so foolish. Of course he would have shared something like that with her. The girls had been right. Laurel was just trying to ruin what she and Oliver had never had. After all the times she had blown Oliver off lately and the way she had treated him tonight, was there still a chance? She knew there was only one say to find out. 


	11. The End?

Chapter 11  
  
It was well after midnight by the time Audrey got to Oliver's apartment. After she had left Draco at his house, she had headed straight for Oliver's. An hour after driving around deciding what she would say, she finally had the courage to confront him.  
  
She could tell he was home by the sounds coming from his living room. Audrey could hear a female's voice. Oliver was not alone. The voice sounded familiar and it only took her a minute to realize it was Laurel in the room with Oliver. What in the hell was she doing at Oliver's? She had run out on Draco and taken his car to come see her ex-fiancé after she had just been proposed to? This girl was worse than Audrey had given her credit for.  
  
"Laurel, what the hell are you doing calling me at this hour? What are you doing calling me at all? Do you realize that you have ruined my life?"  
  
"Look who is talking. Oliver, we were going to be big news, and then you just called it off. For a while, I believed you were gay, but that's obviously not true. Why did you do it Oliver? Why couldn't you marry me, but rumor has it you recently spent twice the price of my ring on yet another engagement ring?"  
  
"I couldn't marry you because I could never love you, not completely. I fell in love when I was at Hogwarts and never fell out of love. And yes, I did get another ring, but thanks to you, looks like I will once again be making a return."  
  
"Look Oliver, I am sorry that I ruined things with you and Audrey. I guess I am just bitter and was already pissed off about the whole Draco thing when I saw her and decided to be my usual bitchy self. Who knows why I am like that? If there is anything I can do to fix it, just let me know, but right now, I really need help with this Draco situation." Laurel sounded so lost, so confused. Despite her hatred for her, Audrey couldn't help but too feel a small amount of sympathy for the girl. She still felt she needed serious help, though.  
  
Audrey walked towards the swing below Oliver's balcony. She didn't want to hear about Laurel's problems with Draco. She was not surprised by that, but she was surprised by the earlier part of Laurel's conversation with Oliver. He had bought her a ring? He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she had been too stubborn to see it. The guy she had pined over for years finally wanted her to walk down the aisle to him, just like she should have done a long time ago. Was it too late to fix what she had once again destroyed? She ran up to his door, hoping that Laurel had hung up, to set things straight for good.  
  
"OLIVER WOOD, ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Audrey had been knocking for the past couple of minutes with no response from Oliver. She was surprised when he finally answered the door in a towel.  
  
"My, aren't we anxious to see somebody who has no effect on you what-so- ever."  
  
"Look Oliver, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have ever said or done to hurt you. I didn't mean it, I was just protecting me. There are a lot of things from my past that you don't know about, that no one knows about, and I've foolishly let it effect everything I have done, and most things I have done, I haven't done right. Please, just hear me out. Don't make any decisions about what you want to say or do to me until you hear everything, okay?" Oliver simply nodded, so Audrey started her story.  
  
"Oliver, before I came to Hogwarts I was a different person. A person that fortunately you never got to know, or even know about. I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of. I smoked, I drank, I had sex just for the hell of it. I did everything that I knew I shouldn't. I tried to blame it on my family, on the people at school that were jealous of me, of the people that actually accepted me if I were the partier, rebel girl. I hated myself and everything that I did, but I couldn't stop. Then something amazing happened. I became a Weasley, I had a family who loved me, and I got a chance to go to the best school in the world, at least in my opinion. Everything in life was in my favor. I had never had friends like I found at Hogwarts. People I could trust and count on were not common before When I met you, you instantaneously were the best friend I ever had and I fell in love with you long before I had the nerve to tell you how I felt. Even more amazing was that you loved me too. You were my boyfriend, my best friend, my everything. Half of what was good in my life came from you. It was the best thing I had ever experienced. It was all too good to be true. Then I found out I had this amazing gift, I was the Skepsi. This great news came with a price, though. I was wanted by the Death Eaters. They needed me. I should have been scared shitless, but I wasn't. I felt that with you, nothing could bother me. This scared me. I was so dependent on you. I knew that if you ever stopped loving me, I would be lost. So I left. I walked away before you had a chance to hurt me, to destroy the person I had become. The person you helped form. I was finally someone that I could be proud of, and I didn't want a potential loss of you to destroy that. I thought about you everyday though, and it killed me. But eventually, I convinced myself it had been the best decision. I was helping others through my Skepsi work and I was safe from the Death Eaters and from you. So I met Chris, fell in love, and married him. I married him for safety. I knew that I could go on, even after loving him; and I have. But I don't think I can go on without loving you. I need you. I don't want to go another ten years thinking about what I gave up, wondering if I had passed up the greatest opportunity of love in a lifetime. I didn't know what it would be like when I saw you again, but the minute I looked into your eyes, I felt more home than anything I had made me feel. I fell in love with you all over again. I was scared, I didn't know if either of us was ready for everything to go back to how it had been. This made me vulnerable, so I believed Laurel and told myself that we never would have worked anyway. I realize now I was stupid. We can work, we have to work. I am not walking away from this again. I don't care if it means letting you hurt me, I just refuse to make the same mistake twice!"  
  
Oliver was speechless. Audrey had practically told him everything he wanted to hear, except for one thing. "Audrey, ten years ago, you walked away from me without an explanation or even a good-bye. Now you walk in here, after once again turning your back no everything we had, with an explanation a decade late. How do I know you won't just leave me again? I need to know I am not going to lose you and my heart again. Are you willing to choose me, choose us, over everything you built for yourself in America? "  
  
"I already have. I quit my job, sold my house, and moved here permanently. There's nothing for me there. Everything I need is here, and one of the most important things is standing right in front of me. Did I make the right choice Oliver?"  
  
Oliver didn't respond, but reached for the woman he had loved more than anything in his life. She would finally be his. "Audrey, there's something I want to give you. Stay right there."  
  
A minute later, Oliver returned with a small black box in his hand. "Audrey, no matter what we have been through or how many years and miles we have been apart, I have always loved you. Nothing in this world can ever destroy everything you have given me. You are my world and make me feel like there is something good, something special about me. I hope that I mean the same to you. After all that has happened, you are still the only one I can truly ever give my heart to." Oliver paused for a moment as tears began building in both his and Audrey's eyes. The moment was more perfect than either of them could have planned.  
  
"There is something I knew I would one day have to ask you. I knew it from the moment I saw you and was certain of it the moment I kissed you. Audrey Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
*I'm sure you all know what Audrey said! Nonetheless, make sure to watch for the Epilogue to see what happens with our favorite couple, as well as Laurel and Draco! 


End file.
